


Mistletoe

by faequeentitania



Series: 25 Days of Fic 2012 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Christmas, Established Relationship, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faequeentitania/pseuds/faequeentitania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The mistletoe is still hung up in farm-houses and kitchens at Christmas, and the young men have the privilege of kissing the girls under it, plucking each time a berry from the bush. When the berries are all plucked the privilege ceases." -"The Sketch Book of Geoffrey Crayon," by Washington Irving</p><p>Trust Dean to take a holiday tradition and turn it into a personal challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> For tumblr's 25 Days of Fic Challenge.

**"The mistletoe is still hung up in farm-houses and kitchens at Christmas, and the young men have the privilege of kissing the girls under it, plucking each time a berry from the bush. When the berries are all plucked the privilege ceases." -"The Sketch Book of Geoffrey Crayon," by Washington Irving**  
  
“I never should have told you of this tradition,” Castiel said, though the words came out a little bit slurred, mouth gone pleasantly tingly and his whole body relaxed onto the bed.  
  
Dean gave a low chuckle, the vibrations of it rumbling in his chest where it was pressed against Castiel’s, the weight of him tucked tight along the angel’s entire body a warm, solid line.  
  
“Sorry this is such a torture for you,” Dean replied cheekily, his breath a warm puff against Castiel’s lips.  
  
“Hardly,” Castiel scoffed, “But you do realize that at our current rate, we will not have exchanged as many kisses as there are berries on that mistletoe branch until sometime around five thirty tomorrow afternoon. And that is excluding sleep, meal, and bathroom time.”  
  
“Gee, Cas, way to make it romantic.”  
  
“I was not trying to be romantic, I was being factual. Considering each kiss so far has lasted, on average-mmph,” Castiel was interrupted by Dean’s lips pressing back against his, and Castiel sighed, letting his eyes slide closed as Dean hummed softly in contentment.  
  
Castiel couldn’t help but shiver when Dean’s tongue teased between his lips, coaxing his mouth open and his own tongue into Dean’s mouth, a quiet moan pulled from his throat when Dean sucked pleasurably on it.  
  
“Maybe we should cheat a bit then,” Dean proposed, finally letting their lips part as he reached up to pluck another white berry from the big mistletoe cutting tied to the headboard, rolling it carefully between his fingers with a sly look before tossing it onto the bed to join the dozens of others already scattered among the sheets.  
  
Castiel frowned, glancing up at the branches with confusion.  
  
“Cheat?” he asked, and Dean smirked, shifting his weight forward to lay over Castiel, pressing him onto his back. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean in return, one hand pressed between his shoulder blades and the other slung low around Dean’s waist. The bed warmed fabric of Dean’s t-shirt rode up above the waistline of his jeans as he did so, and Castiel took advantage of the exposed skin freely; palm flat against the soft skin.  
  
“Yeah,” Dean nodded, “Like a rating system, instead of a berry per kiss. For example, how much would you think this would be worth?”  
  
Dean leaned forward again to press their lips together at the same time that he shifted his hips, lining them up perfectly and Cas gave a small moan, shifting his hips up to meet the pressure while wrapping his arms a bit tighter.  
  
Dean started up a slow, rocking rhythm, mimicking each rock of his pelvis with the lazy thrust of his tongue into Castiel’s mouth. Castiel shivered, titled his hips up to increase the friction and felt Dean smile against his mouth.  
  
It never ceased to amaze him how Dean could turn such subtle things into such a rush of heat, and rutting against each other, completely clothed, on a bed covered in mistletoe berries was definitely not something he ever would have thought Dean could pull off as sexy. But somehow the impossible man managed it.  
  
He made a sound of protest when Dean pulled back a little, leaning on one elbow to reach between them, undoing first Castiel’s, then his own pants, pushing the flaps of fabric wide apart and pulling out their gradually hardening cocks.  
  
“Much better,” Dean sighed, settling back down and attaching his lips firmly to Castiel’s again, nipping his bottom lip sweetly as the head of his cock brushed against Castiel’s.  
  
Castiel panted shamelessly at that, sliding his hand under the now-loosened fabric of Dean’s jeans sensually, cupping one firm, flexing cheek in his hand perfectly.  
  
“Dean,” Castiel whispered, each rub of Dean’s cock along his sending sparks of pleasure down his spine that were rapidly building to something he would not be able to stop.  
  
“Yeah, Cas, come on,” Dean encouraged, pushing a hand between them to wrap his warm, calloused fingers around them both, palm rubbing tight and perfect against Castiel’s shaft.  
  
Dean’s talented mouth switched from Castiel’s lips to his neck, gently sucking and nipping and licking along the sensitive flesh. Castiel pushed his head to the side thoughtlessly, exposing more skin for Dean to kiss his pleasure onto.  
  
“What do you think, Cas?” Dean said breathlessly against his neck, trailing his lips up to his ear to bite his earlobe sharply before soothing it with his lips and tongue, “How many berries have I earned so far?”  
  
“Unh-” Castiel attempted to say, rolling his hips upward roughly when Dean twisted his palm over the heads of their dicks tightly, but managing only to make a helpless moan instead.  
  
Dean laughed airily in his ear, stroking them more firmly, his hand increasing it’s pace, “That good, huh?”  
  
Any retort Castiel could have had in return were abruptly derailed when Dean pushed back, holding himself up on one arm, the new angle pressing their hips together more firmly and allowing himself the elbow room to stroke them more fully.  
  
“Come on, Cas,” Dean encouraged in a pant, his pupils blown so wide it almost erased the green and Castiel shuddered, looking up at him, “Show me how good this is.”  
  
“Dean,” Castiel couldn’t help but moan, one hand fisting in Dean’s shirt as the other tightened on Dean’s ass as he came, the gush of white overflowing over Dean’s fingertips as Dean gave three more rough tugs before following, their joined come slicking the strokes deliciously.  
  
Dean’s arm buckled as the last pumps of come splashed across Castiel’s shirt and Castiel caught him, pulling him in tight, ignoring the mess on his shirt between them.  
  
Castiel buried his face in the curve of Dean’s neck where it met his shoulder, breathing Dean’s scent in heavily as they caught their breath together.  
  
Finally, Castiel unfurled his fingers from Dean’s shirt to reach above them and Dean glanced up at the movement, tracking Castiel’s hand as it gripped the mistletoe branch tightly and shook it, a rain of berries falling from the branches and Dean laughed.  
  
“Well, maybe I should go get some more?”


End file.
